1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locator tool or jig for use with a light fixture, and, more particularly, to a locator tool for positioning an end cap bracket of a light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light fixtures, particularly those using elongated lamps have corresponding elongated reflectors/fixtures that are often made of bent or extruded metal or other somewhat flexible material. The reflector is often economically produced having brackets installed therein for providing rigidity and mounting features to hold electrical receptacles for the bulb.
Brackets are often installed at key positions particularly proximate to the end portions of the reflector and/or extrusion and are positioned and fastened with fasteners as the assembly is formed. Screws are often utilized to hold the brackets to the reflectors and the reflectors may have positioning features to assist an operator in the location of the bracket and for the starting of the screw. The assembly of the light fixture may be done prior to shipping of a finished product or may be completed by the light installer at the point of use. A difficulty in the assembling of the brackets occurs because of the potential for misalignment of the bracket or warping of the reflector. Improper positioning and fastening of the bracket to the reflector can result since the bracket has to be held and screwed in typically at least three locations.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for positioning brackets relative to light fixtures for uniform installation of the brackets to the fixtures.